Back to the Beginning
by K. Kiyoui
Summary: [AU] Have you read the stories in the papers about the Potter Twins? Everyone has—except the Potters that is. Now they are about to embark on a real adventure, not a skeptical one like the papers guess at, and not the fictional childish imaginings Millie has told Harry all their lives. Yet, real adventure comes with real danger and the story is just beginning. (Book One)
1. Chapter 1

**An Author's Note:**

Hello! I am quite pleased you're here and hope you continue on reading. I have had this idea milling around in my head for quite some time. I have done endless research to make everything feel authentic (such as re-reading the books as I wrote), while at the same time incorporating some new unique twists. There are some interesting changes I have made to create this fan-fic that I feel should be addressed now. I just believe that if this isn't your cup of tea at least I can be up front about it.

 _You re-read the books as you wrote…does this mean you are basically rewriting everything?_

Yes and no. Yes, the book will follow all 7 years (possibly longer!) but I am not rewriting the book with just an "insert" character. I do believe introducing a new character changes the dynamic and would greatly influence "history" and "events". So there will be some familiar scenes (this is a fan-fic after all) but it will not be what I call a "copy-paste" type story.

 _So you made an OC…why?_

My number one reason is that I wanted to explore more concepts within the HP universe that Harry simply wasn't there for. My other reason is that I personally quite enjoy OCs so long as they are not Mary Sue. I have worked incredibly hard to make sure that all OCs introduced into this story (for which there are a few) are not Mary Sue. I really have tried and I hope as you read that it becomes apparent and that you love them as much as I do.

 _I'm recognizing some elements of other stories but this isn't listed as a crossover, what gives?_

Yes! I did include some ideas from other sources (oh the power of being an author). For example, you will see that I have alluded to some concepts of magic from the Vampire Academy (no you're not going to find vampires here), and dramatic elements of Divergent (though this to me is really more of a "dramatics" reference and kind of vague). I want it to be clear that while I borrowed some of those ideas, they are not even close to perfect replicas and not enough for me to feel it even justifies as a full crossover. I adapted what was necessary to make the HP universe along with the VA and Divergent concepts complimentary. Think of the HP universe as being a steak. You're going to put salt and pepper and whatever other seasonings on it to make that steak even better (but let's be real, the steak was good alone already) but you're not going to call it a Salt and Pepper Steak. Therefore, overall I know this is a HP fic, even if it does have some outside seasonings.

 _So what are the character pairings? They aren't listed. Will there even be romance?_

Yes! There will be romance, it's one of my favorite elements to a story. However, I did not list a pairing because I feel it is unlikely for anyone to be paired permanently right away. I mean even Ginny dated a few other people before ending up with Potter. So I guess for now it's a mystery!

 _Disclaimers:_

I do not own HP. I do not own VA. I do not own Divergent. This should all be quite obvious. I did have fun reading all the books though and this is where my creative muse has taken me. I hope you enjoy the ride!

* * *

 **It Must Be A Twin Thing**

The air was foul, the light was diminishing, and the water was leaking into her shoes which was sending a delightful shiver up her spine. They had gotten farther inside the drain then they had on any previous outing, but like every other outing it was going to end with words from her brother, "Millie, have you ever stopped to wonder if we should be doing this?"

She sighed audibly before replying, "Only every time you ask and make me." Millie didn't stop though, if she did then they wouldn't get any farther.

Behind her, her brother tripped, shouted, and fell with an audible splash that echoed off the cement walls. "Harry!" She shouted turning around to see him picking himself up out of the water.

His aura was a frustrated red. Millie hated to see his aura this color—it resembled too much of their Uncle Vernon's natural one.

Harry was busy pushing black hair out of his face to notice her outstretched hand. He adjusted his glasses. "Are we done now?" His voice was annoyed, and only slightly pained.

"I suppose we are…your aura is red." Millie explained and then she helped him up. Harry's red aura faded slightly to a lighter shade in understanding. They had been able to read auras off people for as long as they could remember. It had also been their secret—like so many other things in their lives. They had chalked it up to being "twins" anytime they couldn't explain something.

They see auras? Must be a twin thing. They talk to one another in their head without speaking? Must be a twin thing. Shared the same dream? Must be a twin thing.

"Look though! We made it so much farther this time!" Millie cheered triumphantly and pulled a piece of white chalk from her pocket. The chalk was common for her to keep. Often she swiped a pencil or chalk from the classroom. She was rather sure the teachers knew but none of them had yet to say anything. "Want to sign this time?" She asked innocently offering him the chalk.

"Really Millie you're going to get us lost in here one day." Harry said taking the chalk from her. Yet, he complied and drew a large thunderbolt, their trademark, on the side of the wall. The thunderbolt matched the scars, or birthmarks, that they shared. Millie had been obsessed with it after a unit on Greek mythology. She always said their father was probably Zeus and the lightning bolt had been given to them as a mark of their heritage.

Millie often had wild stories to tell to Harry. She would tell him an epic adventure of love on how their parents had met. There would be musings on the origins of their names. Other times Millie simply told him what they would be doing in their alternate universe—the one where they lived with their parents and not the Dursleys. It was easy to tell stories when they didn't have any real facts. The Dursley's did not like questions.

Harry was rather sure they weren't any farther into the tunnel then they had been last time—there was certainly no way Millie could know for sure. The rain water would come, flood the place, and clear the slate—but there was no telling Millie this.

Ever since Millie had discovered the coverings were not always sealed tight she had been wandering into the local storm drains for "adventures". Harry had followed her, naturally, even though he hadn't particularly enjoyed these adventurous; however, he did suppose they were preferable to spending time with Dudley, their cousin.

"Well we better get back. If Aunt Petunia sees you like this we'll never come out of that cupboard again." Millie explained.

At the mention of Aunt Petunia Harry paled. "You don't suppose they are awake yet?" It was quite early to be up on a weekend—especially for two ten year olds, but seeing as it was Dudley's birthday and they were going to spend the entire day at Mrs. Figg's house, they had gotten up early to get an outing in.

"Of course not." Millie said with perfect certainty. She then began briskly walking back the way they had come, betraying her confidence.

The walk to number four, Privet Drive, was a fast one. Even Millie wouldn't risk going too far from the house without the Dursley's knowing. The twins took off their shoes and carefully tip-toed into the house through the back door.

They walked into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia had been making breakfast. Millie and Harry stilled at the same time. It wasn't fast enough though. When Aunt Petunia saw them two things became very clear—she had not known they weren't home and her aura was quite red. "Millicent and Harry Potter! How dare you! On Duddydums birthday no less! Clean yourselves up this minute or so help me I will make sure your Uncle knows you weren't behaving."

The threat was enough to get the twins running. Uncle Vernon was not someone either twin wanted to trifle with. In fact Millie was on the strict opinion that it was best Uncle Vernon never notice they existed, for any time he did, it ended poorly.

Aunt Petunia's mood did nothing to improve as the morning went on. From Dudley "missing" presents tantrum, to the absence of Mrs. Figg (the twin's usual babysitter in times of need), Aunt Petunia was defeated and angry at having to take the twins along to the zoo for her son's birthday.

This did not stop the twin's excitement. For Millie the zoo was a dream come true. She had spent the entire time pressing her face into the glass of cages and observing the animals. When she wasn't too busy staring wide eyed at the animals she would anxiously read the plaques.

Harry shared her enthusiasm for the outing and couldn't help but share in his twin's amazement. They eventually took turns reading the plaques telepathically to one another as the other gazed at the animal to save on time. After all, Dudley wasn't standing around waiting for them to finish reading.

It was Millie's turn to read the plaque and as Harry stared at the snake in awe she read quickly to him, trying not to be interrupted by the tapping on the glass from an impatient Uncle Vernon, _"Harry this is a boa constrictor. It says they live in Brazil. They usually live alone."_

" _That explains why it is the only one in the cage."_ Harry supplied.

" _I think so too—that would be lonely though I think. It also says they are nocturnal."_

" _That's why it is sleeping right now."_

" _That makes sense. They like to sun bathe. Isn't that funny? Do you think they tan?"_ Millie asked with quiet chuckle. She continued prattling on until suddenly there was shouting. Millie glanced up quickly trying to discern what was going on. Then she saw the snake **out** of its cage. With a gasp she watched the chaos unfold.

In the end she wasn't surprised to be locked in the cupboard with Harry for the night immediately upon on their return home. Even though Harry had futilely explained he hadn't done anything the Dursley's were under the same impressions of the twins on strange occurrences. If something weird happened—it was a twin thing.

* * *

So aside from the beginning you obviously haven't seen too much variation in content. Don't worry though-it's coming. But the set up went perfectly with my theme for the chapter and introducing you to Harry and Millie. I hope you like their dynamic and you got a peek into their childhood!

To bring you better writing I'm always looking to improve and receive feedback. So I encourage you, my readers, to review-I always write back. I've even turned on "Anonymous" reviews. This is to encourage everyone to give input.

Thank you for reading! See you next time. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**You're a Wizard Harry!**

"Millie?" Harry called from ahead on the side walk.

Millie had been staring at the cracks in the sidewalk and had been intentionally walking slower. Harry had gotten ahead of her and finally noticed. She snapped her head up to look at him and gave him a half smile. _"Yeah Harry?"_

His shoulders slumped slightly at her nonverbal reply and his aura began to mix with a variety of colors. It looked as though he was struggling to find the words but eventually said, "I'm sorry we couldn't stay." He sounded genuine but she bit her lip and looked back down at the cracked sidewalk.

Millie thought back onto the public library behind her near the school. It was small and the books were a bit musty, but she loved to hide in the fiction section reading all the fairytales. Typically she had spent many hours after school in the library. It wasn't one of Harry's favorite pastimes, but she had gravitated towards it when she realized Dudley never spent time there.

The librarian, Mrs. Weaver, was also one of her favorite people. They rarely talked to each other. Yet they shared smiles and often the older woman had left her favorite books on her usual chair for after school.

However, ever since the zoo incident Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had demanded their return home immediately. Whenever they left the school they passed by the library. Mrs. Weaver had noticed her absence and stared at them through the window as they slowly walked past the door once again. Millie had weakly waved goodbye to her but couldn't bear to look long enough to see if the woman returned the gesture.

A funny ache was in Millie's heart. She missed her round chair, the old books, and her silent companion. Aunt Petunia had never made them stay in the cupboard for as long as they had this time. It seemed the zoo incident had shifted something. There was fear and anger hanging in the house to the point it was thick.

When out of the cupboard Dudley was picking on them. Worse still sometimes Uncle Vernon would make eye contact with them and hit them upside the head for it with an inaudible grumble. Aunt Petunia would sometimes "forget" to make them lunch or leave money, but still make them share a plate at dinner. And after dinner they were back in the cupboard.

The cupboard was actually the only sanctuary they had. Millie was always the most upbeat in the cupboard. She may not have stories to read, but she would tell Harry made up ones or recount the favorites she had read. Last week she had told him the story about Alice in Wonderland from as much as she could remember. They had excitedly talked about the possibility of falling into a magic rabbit hole and what they would do first if they visited Wonderland.

Yet that was last week and Millie had been disappointed in not having been able to read again. What if she couldn't retell the stories anymore? What if she forgot them because she couldn't read them ever again? The feeling was daunting. It was making the sidewalk blurry.

" _Your aura is getting swirly again."_ Harry interrupted. He had moved over to her and she hadn't noticed. He put his hand on her shoulder, grounding her. It was always like this when she got upset. The world would spin and it was hard to know which way was up or down. She imagined that was how the rabbit hole was, but she never made it to Wonderland.

"Come on." Harry said walking with her and leading her the way home. _"Don't worry Millie Lily. I'll tell you the stories if you forget them."_

Millie turned to him and smiled slightly embarrassed. That was another side effect of the swirly aura—sometimes she pushed her thoughts into his head by accident. She giggled as she imagined Harry telling her stories.

" _I'll tell you one tonight."_ He promised encouraged by her positive reaction, and revealing she was still leaking thoughts and feelings. _"Just let me think on it at dinner."_

"Okay." She said and they both smiled.

Millie didn't return to the library until school had ended and they were nearly through with summer vacations. Their newfound freedom had brought an onslaught of torture from Dudley who clearly didn't appreciate seeing them more often and resulted in both twins fleeing the house whenever possible.

The first day back in the library Millie had acted sheepish. Peering quietly around the mostly empty building. When she reached her chair in the back, her heart filled to find it still held books for her. She had looked around excitedly for Mrs. Weaver. They made eye contact, the elder woman nodded, and looked away quickly.

This time when Millie left the library Mrs. Weaver met her by the door. She handed Millie a book of short fables. It was titled _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. She had never seen this book before on the shelves. She also was sure she couldn't rent it out, seeing as Aunt Petunia wouldn't give her a library card. "I…I don't have a card." Millie admitted in shame. "I can't check the book out."

"I suppose I'll have to trust you to return it then." Mrs. Weaver placed the book in her hands and walked away.

Gawking Millie watched the woman walk away without looking back. Thrilled she left quickly thinking the chiming bell on the door didn't even sound as happy as she was feeling.

The book Mrs. Weaver had leant to Millie was different than anything she had ever read within the small library before. Harry was even interested in these tales. They had stayed up late the first night reading some of the stories and telepathically adding character voices.

Yet being allowed to take a book from the library, without a card, nagged at the back of Millie's mind. Finally late one night in the cupboard she voiced her concern to Harry.

"She probably just likes you Millie. It's not that weird." Harry suggested.

"Maybe…" Millie hesitated, "But why did she never lend me a book before?"

"Maybe you were just too young?" Harry guessed clearly thinking his sister was nervous for nothing. He yawned, trying to indicate he was ready for bed.

"I've also never seen this book before Harry." Millie insisted.

Harry sighed and plopped down to snuggle into his blanket, "Maybe it's new? Or maybe you just didn't see it before."

Millie bit her lip, "I don't know…"

Exasperated Harry put his hands up in the air, "You could always just ask her."

Blushing Millie clutched the book to her chest and admitted, "I could." She then carefully hid the book behind a box that had some of Aunt Petunia's old shoes. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Millie."

The next morning brought an even stranger event. After fetching the mail Harry had returned to the table and kept hold of a letter. Millie had raised her eyebrows at him in question but he was too wrapped up in his yellow aura of excitement to notice her. He was just about to open the letter when Dudley ruined what could have been a perfectly fine morning.

Dudley's curiosity had alerted Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. She had a look of horror and he had looked angrier than Millie could ever remember seeing. Uncle Vernon had stolen the letter from Harry and then quite brutally removed all three children from the kitchen.

"Harry what was it?" Millie asked anxiously.

"A letter you stupid girl." Dudley said shoving her aside so he could put his head up to the door to listen to his parents who were talking animatedly in the kitchen.

Harry didn't answer but pulled her to the floor with him so they could listen and peek out from under the door. The conversation happening inside made Millie feel anxious especially when the crescendo was Uncle Vernon shouting, "I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

"Yes. But…oh Vernon!" Petunia shouted, "Is there only one letter?" She asked in a rush.

Millie could hear Vernon opening the letter and then announced quite grandly, "It's only Harry."

Only Harry? Only Harry what? Millie felt a rush of emotions and none of them were positive. Why was there a letter for Harry? Was he in trouble? Or was she? She was beginning to feel queasy.

Aunt Petunia made a sound that Millie had never heard before. It was a mix of relief and almost joy. "I knew she wasn't one of _them._ " Aunt Petunia said with venom. Then quite proudly added, "She may look like Lily—but she is like _me._ "

There was then footsteps towards the door and all three children bolted away. As soon as the door opened Aunt Petunia called out, "Millicent. Millicent come here darling we're going out."

Harry gawked at her and Millie looked at him in desperation. _"What is going on?! Did you do something? Was there really only one letter? Harry-"_

She was cut off as Aunt Petunia took her by the hand and led her outside to the car. Harry only stared after her dumbstruck.

The car ride to town had been silent but Aunt Petunia couldn't stop grinning as if she had won some sort of silent contest. Millie tried to focus on the dashboard instead of the way that the car moved which was making her feel ill to her stomach.

The day was the strangest one Millie had ever encountered. Aunt Petunia had taken her shopping. She had purchased Millie _new_ clothes, and not the cheap ones from the sales rack like normal. The entire time Aunt Petunia kept calling her _darling_ and smiling at her proudly—as if Millie had passed some amazing test.

After the car was loaded with boxes and bags from Aunt Petunia's shopping spree she stopped at an ice cream parlor. Millie couldn't remember the last time she had ever had ice cream before. Her aunt led them both to an isolated table outside to eat.

"Now Millicent." Aunt Petunia began, "I want you to know that this will be much different then what happened with your mother."

Millie couldn't look at her and suddenly it was hard for her to taste the ice cream.

Aunt Petunia carried on obliviously, "When the letter came for your mum it was terrible."

 _Was something terrible going to happen to Harry?_

"She was a _freak_. And they came and took her away to be with other _freaks_. They filled her head with nonsense." Aunt Petunia held hatred in her words but finished softer, "That won't happen to you. I'm so pleased only your brother got that letter." She said it so matter of fact that every word felt like a poke to Millie's heart. "But I don't want you to worry. Even if those _freaks_ are interested in your brother. He won't be going anywhere. We're not going to let him be like your mum."

Millie wasn't sure what to say so she only nodded. What was worse? Was it finding out Harry might be a freak? Or that she wasn't like him or her mum?

That evening held even more surprises. While they had been out Harry had been forced to take his few things and move them up into Dudley's play room. Aunt Petunia had told her it was to keep a better eye on him and make sure the _freaks_ couldn't reach him. Millie had once again nodded but being left alone in the cupboard had brought back the swirling aura.

Late that evening she dashed out of the cupboard for the restroom to finally let all the illness out. At the end she was gasping and her throat burned. Millie was determined that this had been the worst day of her life—even if there had been ice cream.

" _Millie? Millie can you finally hear me?!"_ Harry asked desperately.

" _Go away."_ Millie moaned.

" _Millie no wait! I've been trying to talk to you all day!"_

" _No Harry I don't want to talk about it."_ It hurt too much to tell him that she wasn't like him (even if Aunt Petunia thought that was great). She also couldn't bear to tell him that Aunt Petunia had said people were going to try and take him away.

" _Millie! Millie listen we need to know what that letter is about!"_

But Millie did know. Apparently the letter said her brother was freak. She couldn't tell him. It hurt too much.

" _Millie your letter is under the rug!"_

She had been brushing her teeth when he said that and nearly choked on the toothpaste. _"…what do you mean my letter?"_

" _I hid it. Under the rug by the front door—just in case. What if Dudley tore it up? Or Uncle Vernon took it—like he did."_

" _Harry that was brilliant!"_

" _I know."_

Millie laughed quietly. Quickly she put away her toothbrush and snuck towards the front door. Then, just as Harry had promised she found the letter.

Ms. M. Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Millie couldn't believe it. She suddenly felt exposed standing in the hallway and she flew back to the safety of her cupboard. She stared at the letter in awe and let her fingers caress the envelope. It was a real letter, with _her_ name on it. Whatever Harry was, whatever her mum was, she was too! She wasn't going to be different after all.

" _Millie open it! Read it to me!"_ Harry asked anxiously.

" _It says….Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That the headmaster is Albus Dumbledore. Then it says Dear Ms. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you are have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Then it is signed by Minerva McGonagall. Harry! It says you're a wizard Harry!"_

" _Millie it says WE are wizards."_

Millie couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Well here is chapter two!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! See you next time! : )


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hi! So, I changed the rating for this fic. I honestly always knew it would be M. But I thought it would take longer to get there...it didn't. I do plan on this fic to be a bit dark and to explore quite a few depths that I feel the original books could not do due to being "Children's" stories.

I apologize if this upsets anyone. Anyways—please be warned that from here on out dark themes will be present!

Enjoy!

 **More Questions than Answers**

Millie was tired. She had never stayed up all night before—there had never truly been a need to in the past. Yet, discovering she was a witch and being alone in the cupboard had been enough reasons to be restless. Harry and her talked late into the night contemplating the letter. Was Hogwarts real? Was it a joke? What did it mean to be a witch and wizard? Their Aunt and Uncle seemed to be taking Harry's letter seriously but gravely, as if it was the worst thing that could have happened. Millie also kept hearing Aunt Petunia's voice echo _freak_ the longer her and Harry spoke.

"Millie?" Harry asked cautiously interrupting her deep thoughts.

"Yes Harry?" Millie asked pushing hair from out of her face.

Growling Harry grabbed her arm and kept her from crossing the street, "You're going to get run over if you keep thinking so hard like that. You're barely paying attention to anything around you. Blimey, you're giving _me_ a headache."

Blushing Millie looked up at him meekly, "Sorry Harry. We just have a lot to think about."

"Like whether or not that letter is all hogwash?" Harry countered, but his tone revealed that he didn't quite believe that possibility.

"It can't be _completely_ fictional." Millie stressed. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were much too upset for that. Yet…it is a bit much to believe. Witch and wizard?"

"Then there's that bit about the owl." Harry said sighing in defeat.

Chewing on her lip Millie nodded, "Yes, there's that too."

"I thought you had a plan?" Harry prompted.

"Sort of." Millie agreed sheepishly. "I was thinking we could try the library."

"The library?" Harry whined. "That's your great plan? You think they have books on witches and wizards do you? I'm sure they have owls too."

Millie swatted at him, "I didn't see you coming up with any extra plans." She tossed her hair arrogantly, "Besides, if witches and wizards are real maybe the fiction section, which might not really be fiction, is a good place to start. We could also research owls. Maybe it's a code for homing pigeons?"

"Why not just say homing pigeons then?" Harry countered as he opened the door to the library.

Millie rolled her eyes at him but entered. She glanced furtively over at the counter where Mrs. Weaver sat glancing over an old book. With cautious strides she walked up to the counter and whispered, "Mrs. Weaver?"

In a low voice Mrs. Weaver replied but didn't look up from her book, "How can I help you?"

"Well," Millie began twisting on the hem of the new shirt Aunt Petunia had purchased for her, "you see me and Harry-"

"Harry and I." Mrs. Weaver corrected gently.

"Yes of course—Harry and I," Millie obliged in a rush, "We quite enjoyed the last book you leant me."

A smile flitted across Mrs. Weaver's thin lips, "Did you now?"

"Yes." Millie affirmed and she wrung on her shirt further. Why was talking ever so difficult? She never had this problem with Harry. "We were wondering, if maybe…you had more like it?" She asked. Mrs. Weaver's eyes peered down at her from over the book questioningly. In a hushed rush Millie continued on before she lost her nerve, "You know…ones with magic? Like witches and wizards…" The last words had come out in barely a whisper.

Mrs. Weaver snapped her book shut so quickly it caused both twins to jump. "You're finally asking questions." Mrs. Weaver waved them over towards a door in the back of the shop. "Come on now. Quickly."

Blinking rapidly Millie looked at Harry for confirmation. He looked at her incredulously, but managed a shrug. "Blimey, the library." He chuckled. Then he took her hand and led her to the back of the building where Mrs. Weaver waited.

"Did you receive your letters then?" Mrs. Weaver prompted.

Millie looked around in awe. This back room was a stark contrast to the library they had just been in. It was much darker and crowded with even more books. Yet these books had a distinct feel, as if there was energy crackling in the air. The few titles she caught also held strange words and names. Were these special books? Magic books? Her thoughts turned back to the Harry as he pulled her along farther into the room.

"You know about the letters?" Harry asked warily. Millie was already pulling her letter from her pocket and reading it over.

"Of course. All witches and wizards attend Hogwarts around their eleventh birthday." Mrs. Weaver seemed to contemplate then, "Unless of course they attend another school, but I can't imagine why you would—Hogwarts is the best there is."

"There's actually witches and wizards?" Harry asked a spark seeming to ignite. "It's real then?"

"Why-" Mrs. Weaver sputtered before stopping abruptly to stare at them. Her eyes bore into them, as if seeing past them. "Those bloody muggles." She swore. Then she was moving like a whirlwind grabbing parchment and a feathery quill.

Much to the twins delight and shock the pen and parchment began to float beside her and write itself. Mrs. Weaver nodded at the completion, sealed it in an envelope and then walked farther into the backroom. The twins followed anxiously.

Millie gasped as Mrs. Weaver handed the letter to an owl, a huge thing with fluffy gray feathers and deep set eyes. "Off you go now Henrick." The owl screeched and flew up and out of a skylight that was propped open.

"Wow…" Harry whispered as the owl flew off. "You're a witch then?!" He asked unable to conceal his excitement. "Can we do that? Did an owl deliver our letters?"

It was clear Harry was going to continue firing off questions, so Mrs. Weaver held up a hand. "Go home." She ordered.

"Home?" Millie asked in shock. "But…I thought-"

"I know. I simply cannot begin to tell you everything on my own. Not when you're as naïve as you are thanks to those bloody muggles." With a stomp of her foot she seethed, "I told him!" She then straightened her dress roughly. "No matter. Go on then. Go home. Be back tomorrow—I'm sure everyone will be here by then."

"But-" Millie tried again.

"Tomorrow Millicent. Tomorrow." Mrs. Weaver dismissed.

o0o

"Who do you suppose she wrote to?" Harry asked quietly as they put on their shoes early the next morning. He was anxious to return to the library and was so eager he hardly noticed the dark circles under Millie's eyes.

Millie had barely slept the night before. She didn't want to be in the cupboard alone anymore she decided. She was also trying hard not to be mad at Harry who seemed perfectly fine with an upgraded room away from her. In fact he didn't seem the least bit tired.

Eventually she gave a noncommittal shrug, "I don't know Harry. She seemed awfully upset though." Her fingers played with the parchment of her letter from Hogwarts. She couldn't stop looking at it after the revelation that it was all true. She was a witch!

"That she was…" Harry trailed off. He then sat up straight and looked at Millie with confusion, "What do you suppose a muggle is?"

"What did you say?" A sharp voice interjected from behind them.

Millie paled as she realized that Aunt Petunia was behind them. Quickly she tried to put the letter in her pocket. Harry was talking rapidly but it was too late. Aunt Petunia was screaming and reaching down for the letter. "No!" Millie shouted clutching the letter to her chest so that Aunt Petunia had grabbed her wrist instead.

"You're a liar." Aunt Petunia hissed. She yanked on Millie's arm but Millie wouldn't release the letter. "And a _freak_."

"Let her go!" Harry shouted trying to wedge himself in front of Millie.

"What is going on in here?" Uncle Vernon thundered.

The sharp intake of breath came from Millie as she could see his red aura even before he came into view. "Please let go Aunt Petunia." Millie pleaded wanting nothing more than to flee. _"Harry!"_ she screamed desperately near tears. Harry's own aura was crimson with gold and flickering wildly.

"You stupid girl." Aunt Petunia said shaking her. The amount of hatred in her voice made her sound mad. "You thought you could hide it from me! You're just like _her_."

"Stop!" Millie pleaded.

"I said let her go!" Harry yelled and with as much force as he could muster pushed against Aunt Petunia. This act flew Uncle Vernon into a rage. Harry was yanked away.

Millie could hear him yelling, mixed with his cries of pain. "Harry!" Mille shouted helplessly as Aunt Petunia regained her balance.

Aunt Petunia then used her free hand to take Millie by the hair. "Vernon was right. You're a menace—the lot of you. I never should have taken you in. You're all _freaks_." She rattled off. "I thought you were lucky you know." She nodded adamantly, "I was going to take care of you! Save you from your wretched _freak_ parents. I would have raised you proper! You would have been normal!" Aunt Petunia's eyes were wild and she pulled Millie up off the floor so that she was dangling, "Why couldn't you be like _me_?!"

Desperate Millie shouted back, "Because I'm like my mother!" The words seemed to burn her aunt. Millie was dropped and crumbled to the floor. Aunt Petunia began to cry and was muttering nonsense. Millie was too frightened to linger and try to decipher any of the madness. Frantically she tried to run back to Harry, but half crawled and ran there skinning her knees on the floor. "Harry!" She pleaded unable to see him right away behind Uncle Vernon's massive form.

"You're abominations you are! Not even human." Uncle Vernon whispered viciously.

When there was no remark from Harry a coldness pierced Millie's heart. "Harry?" She asked again with a desperation. She needed to hear her twin.

"Run Millicent!" Came Harry's voice. It was quiet and his voice was scratchy.

"Harry!" Millie screamed. She watched as Uncle Vernon punched Harry—his face looked awful. There was blood everywhere. It was then she realized that Dudley had somehow joined them all during this chaos. He had eagerly joined in on wailing on Harry—per usual. He sent a vicious kick to Harry's ribs. Harry was on the floor curled in on himself as much possible. "Stop it!" Millie screamed as loud as she possibly could. Then she threw herself atop of Harry. She received a good kick to the face for her efforts—though Dudley did seem rather taken aback by having hit her instead of Harry. "Why?! Why are you all so awful! Stop it!" She yelled and there was a clattering of all the objects around them. Pictures began to fall off the walls and shatter.

"Stop this nonsense. Stop it right now!" Uncle Vernon shouted and for the first time Millie could remember she heard fear in her uncle's voice. Yet, she didn't know how to stop it. She wasn't even sure she knew what she was doing to _cause_ it. "Quick! Dudley hold her down. We have to stop her before she bloody well kills us!"

Millie screamed and kicked as Dudley tried to hold her legs down. Uncle Vernon was pinning her arms, using his massive body weight. His hands were covering her mouth, trying to stop her shrieking. It was difficult to breathe like that, with Uncle Vernon's fingers shoved into her face and his weight pressed on her chest.

Finally there was one voice among all the chaos that made everyone still. "Stop it! Vernon! The _neighbors_!" With that there was knock on the door. It was a booming that rattled the house walls. Quickly it was followed by the sound of the door crashing in.

Quite a bit of shouting followed, but Millie couldn't make out any of the words. She was too busy clawing at Uncle Vernon's hands that were suffocating her. One minute she was clawing him desperately and the next he was gone and she was gasping for air. It seemed cruel to cough and expel more air when she wanted so desperately to inhale. Her lungs burned and she realized her vision was blurry because of the tears.

"Merlin. How-" A man's voice whispered strained.

A hand reached out towards Harry and Millie did the only thing she could think of. She tried to scream, but her raw voice only made a strangled sound. Her arms wrapped protectively around Harry. She shielded him and hid her face in his shoulder. _"Oh Harry. Harry wake up! Are you okay? Oh Harry…answer me! Oh please!"_ She cried heavily and clung to him.

Someone tried to pull on him and Millie let out a cry, "Don't touch him!" Her voice surprised her. It was dark and menacing. She didn't recognizing herself.

"Dear let us help you…" Someone suggested softly.

"No. No…" Millie cried. _"Harry?"_ She silently pleaded. There was a stirring in her chest. A warmth, she felt the same in Harry—reaching for her. She let hers grow. She imagined the bright light covering him—keeping him safe. Her eyes were heavy and she realized that she was tired, ever so tired.

As her eyes shut she heard a soft echo, _"Millie."_

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Please review : )


End file.
